Scarlet Lies
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: I looked around my empty house, not a soul, not a breath, none but mine. ItaSasu. Lemon. Rape. Inspired by Shurikenx's Petals on a Grave.


**Warning:** Rated M, Rape, Uchihacest, Lemon, Angst.  
**For Shurikenx and her inspirational story Petals on a Grave. It inspired me to write something I never thought I would actually write, nor actually read. Thank you for writing it, you're amazing. So this is for you Shurikenx! Please enjoy everyone!!**  


* * *

Scarlet Lies

I looked around my empty house, not a soul, not a breath, none but mine. I was completely alone, and though some teenagers just _adore_ the fact of being alone, an only child, no parents, no rules. It was harder than anyone could imagine, and those people, were just _spiteful_.

I wasn't weak, of course not, I could deal with the present situations alone, as I had for the seventeen years of my stupid life. I only did it because I was asked, I was _told_ to run, to cling to my life, to live and bathe in my own hatred, my own flesh and blood who had caused such _lustful_ hatred, something I craved for so long, for the power of his blood over me. I didn't wish to kill him, no, as much as I told myself his death was the main source of my dream, of course not, it was his blood, the same blood that still lingers in the room of my parents old bedroom, a now sort of private meeting area, with only a candle and a blanket in the corner of the room, with only one photo. A photo of my parents, myself and _my brother_.

Nothing could possibly hurt more than the lies he told me.

Every morning I would repeatedly tell myself that I loathed him, I despised him, I hated him. In every way I wanted to kill him, make him bleed, but I couldn't. I was lying to myself, more painful then being _lied to_.

Though everything I would wear a new mask, one for each day. Monday was the current day, the day where I would talk to no one, refuse to be spoken to, I would merely ignore those who were foolish enough to flutter their long eye-lashes at me, I would walk past those who squealed and clutched themselves to me. I would _harm_ those who dare lie to me again. And it seemed, I was number one on my own list.

'_Bastard_.' I thought to myself as I stared into my broken full-view mirror. I glared at the broken pieces, then to my knuckles, scarred and scratched from the punches aimed at the mirror. I scoffed, how foolish of me to take pain out on a stationary object.

Though it didn't stop me, I had broken a number of numerous things, stationary to living. That consisted of a cooker, a phone, a television, a person's arm, and a person's leg. Sure, I was annoyed, but those people just seemed to want to push my buttons, to slip my mask off and laugh in my face, to assure themselves that I would show them weakness. No, my weakness, was not there anymore. _It couldn't be_.

- XX -

Itachi was anything but foolish, of course, my brother was the _prodigy_ of the Uchiha Clan, somebody with the right amount of balance, of _patience_, of power. He was _perfect_. He lived off of the perfection he was entitled to though he seemed to regret it only the smallest amount. He would constantly help me as a child, he would nurse my cuts and aches, he would carry me on his back if I had sprained or twisted a ligament or any other bodily part. He was a motherly brother, if that made any proper sense. He would insist Father knew of meetings at the Academy, he would do anything for me. He was the one person I would listen to and understand, who _understood_ me. To the other's I was only _Itachi's brother_, not Sasuke.

Itachi was cunningly evil, he was unexpected, he could show up, anywhere anytime. But it didn't matter to me, because he would never show up in a graveyard, my brother never liked them, or so I can recall.

I could finally see myself able to be free, sometimes. I trekked down to the graveyard, only a private section of the graveyard had been officially brought from the Uchiha's, and now, nearly all of them were buried there. I stood over my mother's grave, smiling sadly. I bowed in respect and fell to my knee's, placing pointless roses on her grave, then one on my father's.

'Good evening, Mother, Father.' I whispered, kissing the top of the cold stone of my mother's grave. I sat back over her grave, pressing my hands firmly against the sodden grass. The mud - I could feel - was already succeeding on staining my trousers, but I did not care, what was the point in caring for such a pointless thing?

Then was when I had realised, I had not said his name all day, ushered a single syllable of his name, I refused to, I feared it. Because it seemed whenever his name was whispered from my lips, my nightmares returned, my life was another living hell, day after day. It's almost as if he himself was forcing this upon me.

I crawled to my cousins grave and smiled. 'Shisui.' I said softly, 'It - Aniki was like your brother, wasn't he?' I whispered to the unresponsive gravestone, I felt him, I felt my cousin there, nodding along with my words.

'Then, why did he do this? To you? To me?' My voice grew croaked as I buried my face in my hands, 'Why Shisui?'

I refused to cry, I could not. I could _not_. Not in front of my parents not _again_. I would not show weakness of those I had lost because of it. I took a deep, calm breath and let my hand stroke the carvings of our joint name, 'Uchiha'. 'Uchiha' was another way of saying uchiwa, which was a type of fan, one which made a fire hotter. I smirked, obviously, the Uchiha's ourselves were fire jutsu perfectionists.

I let my hand fall when I heard a squishing of mud behind me, I turned to see a tall, brunette, his eyes were dark brown and they were boring into me. I got up, brushing the mud off of the fabric of my clothing and stared at the man.

'This is private property.' I told him, my voice it's usual self.

The man smirked, 'I see.' He told me. 'And I do take it you are the owner of the premises?'

I nodded my head and pointed to the graves. 'The Uchiha family is. This means only _Uchiha's_ are allowed to be here, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave.' I said, pointing behind him. He only smirked more.

'I see,' He repeated. I frowned, why wasn't he shifting?

'Leave.' I hissed. The man's eyes narrowed.

'So, you say only Uchiha's are allowed here, hm?' The man laughed a hollow laugh, 'From what I heard, the whole Uchiha clan but the murderer are suppose to be dead.' A cocky remark. Sasuke let his nails dig into his palms.

'_That's not all true_.' He hissed out through gritted teeth. The man could only tut and smirk.

'My, my young Uchiha. Temper, temper.' He said, smirking in a purely sadistic way. Sasuke gritted his teeth firmer, almost hearing the screeching of them as he moved them.

'Get out.' He demanded.

'I don't see why I should,' the older man said.

'You are not allowed here. Now. **Get out**!' Sasuke yelled. The man laughed, his form changing with only a whisper of one word.

'Henge.' Was the whispered word.

Brunette hair formed to black, dark brown eyes formed to ebony, a tall, rather brood figure stayed the same, his face though, changed into something completely sickening. Lines separated from his eyes down to his nose, moving out slightly, his pink lips changed to smirking thin pink ones, his eyes narrowed and his skin paled. Dark blue jeans and a blue jacket changed into a black cloak with red clouded, embroided with white to let them stand out, a ring appeared on the mans right ring finger, his ring meant, 'Suzaku'. This man, I gulped, the man I refused to say. But -

'Itachi.' I choked. The first time. And my nightmare began.

'Sasuke.' Itachi replied, his voice had a gentle tint in it. I blinked at him, my eyes wide and fearful, I had let my mask slip, I had shown weakness. I fumbled around, looking around for an easy exit with my body, my eyes though remained on my older brother.

'Foolish little brother,' Itachi said, I glared at him, my glare softened as I realised there was an exit just a few metre's from me, I ran for it. Not hearing Itachi move I took it as a bad sign, he was gone. I knew he would follow me in the trees I looked around, my instinct told me to keep running, I knew he was there. As if on cue I saw a wave of black and red, Itachi. I cringed and ran to the nearest local place which was only outside the church. I ran, my legs colliding with gravestones as I ran past them, knocking bushes and tree's on my way, cutting my legs and arms with the bristles of the bushes and branches. I looked around as I stopped, panting from lack of energy.

Itachi had stopped. I could feel it, his gaze was boring into my back, no sound. None at all, it was just us. Just us. _Just us_. Shit! I had to run, he would kill me, I could feel the sweat on my head running down my face. I blinked, my eyes stinging. I jumped to my feet, continuing my run.

- XX -

_Itachi stood in the tree's amused at his brother's nervousness, oh yes. Itachi had his brother right around his little finger, he was scared, he was frightened and he was alone. Itachi couldn't of been happier, all was going as planned, and he was rather proud of that. _

_Sasuke was just weak, and Itachi could not blame Sasuke for such a weakness, his fear was losing so many things. He was afraid to lose his life, why? Itachi did not know, he did not plan to ask just yet, he would play with his otouto for just a while longer, tease him and put him on the edge, he would spill all of those dirty, _forbidden_ secrets from Sasuke, oh and it would be so deliciously good._

_Itachi had told Sasuke he was not the compassionate brother he was when Sasuke was younger, though he did this for his brother's protection, something inside Itachi buzzed. Sasuke's life was not _worth_ ending, because of who he was. He was innocent, strong and he was a fighter, he could get through anything, ten years alone, and with no contact. Itachi believed in his brother, so it was time to test himself and Sasuke._

_Could he do this to Sasuke? Could he bare to hear those delicious screams once more? To show Sasuke_ everything_ all over again, yes. Yes he could, and he would not give a dam_n.

- XX -

I couldn't take it, I couldn't get out, I couldn't breath! I felt as if I were in a tight box, the lid sealed shut as I screamed out my lungs, but yet no one heard me, only the hollow existence of my brother kept me alive. Knowing I at least had someone.

I ran inside the church, looking around for the vicar, who on some occasions would be Kurenai or Iruka. I clutched my stomach as I doubled over in unexpected pain.

Standing up straight I hid under a chair as the door opened, I covered my mouth to silence out my breaths, but they seemed to grow needier.

A shallow and deep laugh filled the church, echoing off of stone walls, and decorated windows in the shape of arches, a decorated pattern of Jesus. I closed my eyes and opened them, my heart, was slowing down, I could feel it.

'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.' Itachi tutted out as he pulled me up by my collar, throwing me helplessly down the aisle of the walkway. Smirking he stood over me, hands on his hips as he bent down. 'Boo,' he whispered softly. His eyes were red.

'Ready to face the past, little brother? Ready to see what your true weakness is?' I couldn't. No! I screamed as Itachi blinked and opened his eyes almost instantly, as if they never closed.

'Mangekyo -'

'**NO!' I screamed, clutching my head. I kept screaming my arms were pounded into the wooden floor, cutting my wrists with the broken wood that split to the strength of the pound. Itachi knelt over me, a small smile on his face.**

'Mangekyo Sharingan.' He whispered.

- XX -

_Itachi showed Sasuke something Sasuke begged never to see again, not the death of his parents, he had the same dream of that, but something Itachi and Sasuke had heard, witnessed and had broken about for the years until their parents died._

_Sasuke saw his mother, standing beside Itachi, he noticed the older Uchiha was smirking, he followed Itachi to their mother's room, a sound of a muffled scream echoed the walls, no, Sasuke knew he didn't want to remember, he turned to his brother. _

_'Please, stop,' He whispered. Itachi's smirk only grew wider._

_'You will watch Sasuke, and you will not turn away, or I _will_ let you see the way I killed your aunt and uncle whole family, Sasuke. You will watch and you will learn-' Itachi smiled down at Sasuke._

_' -You cannot run from the past my foolish little brother.'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his scream as he witnessed an over-sized erection springing to action, he felt Itachi tense as he did too. He closed his eyes only to open them again and let the tears that threatened them fall. He gripped his stomach, vomit about to come up.

_Itachi smirked slightly as his brother's actions cause him to feel slightly sorry for the boy, but he needed to learn, he needed to show Sasuke that he was right in this, his family did deserve to die, Itachi had seen his fair share of wars and deaths, so now Sasuke would see more, Sasuke would suffer with him, because when you love someone, they do everything with you and for you._

_Their mother moans, an easy, breath-taking moan. That day Sasuke thought it was rape, that his mother was being harmed, he had a kunai in his hand that day, one Itachi had given him for his birthday the month before, he gulped and looked to the kunai in his hand, Itachi took it and smirked._

_'Don't be so foolish as to change this Sasuke, you will see, you will _learn_.' Itachi whispered. Sasuke nodded, there was no use, there was no use in anything. He would listen to his brother, admire him as he did and live this nightmare, and this time, he would fight it once he woke up. He would let it slide. Because he was scared to believe his mother was like tha_t.

- XX -

I screamed as my eyes opened. My memories ran back to me, my mother, my father, that man, that evil son of a bitch. Itachi and I never knew who he was, we never saw him leave the house, nor had we saw him enter it beforehand. I gulped as I stared at Itachi, his expression was blank as he stared at me, a kunai against my throat.

'You understand now?' He asked. 'You see why I must do this to you?' He sighed almost sadly as he cut along my throat, a small trickle of blood fell from my new cut, but I didn't dare scream out. I didn't dare. Itachi snarled.

'Why must you stay silent?' He whispered.

I felt guilty, I didn't know why. My heart clenched, then unclenched as he fisted my hair and pulled me to him, 'Why won't you speak to me, Otouto?! Do you **hate** me so much!?' He yelled out the last part, before crashing his lips upon mine, shock ran through me. I stopped, the whole world stopped, everything but Itachi stopped. His tongue ran moist along my dry lips. I croaked, and pulled away.

'No.' I said in disgust, wiping the back of my hand along my lips, though I regretted it, his taste lingered on my lips as I licked them. I looked down, I couldn't think such forbidden things, and in a church nonetheless. I felt as if 'God' was looking at me and rubbing his hands together, Hell awaited for Itachi and I, but at least, I would not feel so alone, again.

Itachi growled. 'Do not tell me, you did not like that.' He said.

'I..' I stopped and gulped, truth being, I did like it, only I felt my mother's eyes burning onto me, hating me, as much as the rest of my families eyes. I growled. 'I'm just a replacement because you no longer have your god-damn precious cousin!' I yelled, unable to stop myself.

I was not jealous, was I? Itachi froze also.

'I beg your pardon?' He said softly, rather a threatening statement for a child. I gulped and looked up at him, my eyes were full of tears. His ebony eyes burnt into mine as he moved forward, biting at my shoulder he smirked slightly, ripping off my t-shirt with a kunai, it scratched over my stomach, forming a sort of lightning strike across my stomach, finishing at my navel. I sobbed out.

'Itachi. Stop!' I begged him. Itachi ignored me, he always did.

The kunai in his hands ran down my stomach, the cold metal piercing into me, I screamed out again, clenching my eyes tightly shut. 'Please!' I sobbed as he dug the metal knife into my navel, blood poured down to my trousers, disappearing under the hem of them. Itachi smirked.

'Yes,' I whispered softly. Itachi froze.

'Yes?' He repeatedly questioned.

'I.. I did.' I whispered. Itachi smirked catching on. 'You took everything.' I ground out as he licked down my chest, a small grunt escaped my lips, somewhat like a moan. 'You took everything!' I moaned as he nipped at my nipples abusing them roughly, not caring in the slightest.

'No,' He said, surprising me. 'I did not take everything from you Sasuke.' He said softly, kissing down my chest to wear the blood ran from my cuts and bruises he had placed on them.

'I am still here - ' He nipped my navel, kissing it and sucking it so the blood washed into his mouth, I moaned slightly as he hummed. '- Aren't I?' He whispered seductively.

I moaned softly arching my back to Itachi, I leant out, unbuttoning his annoying cloak, seeing only a netted top and a pair of black trousers, also his red-stoned necklace, with three stones I watched it as it moved from his neck whenever he leant forward. I watched as he removed his top, the necklace moving slightly with it. I watched his muscles tighten and release on his stomach and chest. And through it all, I realised, that Itachi was here, Itachi was my everything. My only thing. But, I could only feel hate and desperation from him for ten years, now I felt confusion and lust. Lust for my brother - I was doomed.

Itachi's face softened as he removed my trousers, the tent in my boxers informed him to move on, he glanced at me, almost as if asking for my approval, not waiting for an answer he tore off my boxers violently with his teeth, yanking them down to my ankles as he licked his lips hungrily as he stared at me, my legs open to him. I felt so dirty so stupid. So foolish.

This was absurd, I was actually allowing such forbidden notions to run through my mind, to let my fantasies of love come from Itachi, my own flesh and blood.

- XX -

_He wasn't fighting back, pity. Itachi could no longer hear his delectable little screams for mercy. But now, the fun was beginning to prepare him, Itachi thought not necessary. He pulled off his own trousers and boxers, running a bloody kunai down Sasuke's long length, smirking as his brother whimpered._

_'Cold, Otouto?' He hissed._

_Sasuke nodded foolishly. 'Itachi,' he whimpered. 'Stop!'_

_He screamed as Itachi thrust himself inside of Sasuke's entrance, breaking and stretching his muscles, digging painted purple nails into milky white skin. He smirked as he scratched and dug into Sasuke's hips, making them bleed heavily. Sasuke screamed as Itachi pounded into him. Itachi moaned._

Those delectable sounds, so ravishingly beautiful. Itachi was not planning to hurt Sasuke to a wide_ extent, only a small direction pain. He would never_ kill_ the delicious little brother of his, no. Never. Itachi had a weak spot for his brother, and he would do_ anything_ to keep his brother's life in_ his_ hands, to protect the Uchiha, for that's what he had been doing for seventeen years._

_Sasuke screamed in pleasure as Itachi gave a gentle thrust, kissing Sasuke's abused spots on his chest, nipping and making new ones, but gently. Purple bruises mixed with blue and black were kissed softly, blood was licked up, making Itachi crave more. He sucked at the cuts and demanded more of that delicious blood, he smirked and waited for the blood to pour out as he bit harshly at one cut, making Sasuke squirm, he pulled away as he felt Sasuke tightening underneath him, his thrusts got harder, faster and more demanding, hitting Sasuke's prostate as he could feel the younger boy tense as he came._

_'An-ANIKI!' He screamed._

_Itachi followed shortly afterwards, grunting Sasuke's name._

_Itachi licked the blood, mixed with his younger brother's semen off of Sasuke's chest and body, wiping himself clean, he dressed them both, as the young Uchiha weakly shuffled to his feet so Itachi could pull up his trousers._

_Smiling only softly Itachi ran his fingers through delicate spikes, 'Until next time, my foolish little brother.' He kissed Sasuke's forehead, cutting down Sasuke's arm as his lips trailed to Sasuke's_.

- XX -

Itachi disappeared after the kiss finished. Sasuke's arms bleeding heavily. His whole body abused, sore and injured. His heart beat increased painfully as he realised Itachi was gone, then he noticed.

He felt whole again, he felt whole, because of Itachi.

And now he thought, Hell wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**AN:** I want to thank like, all of the stories Shurikenx has made, all have inspired me to write this one-shot, and honestly I'm quite proud of it, so thank you Shurikenx! This is for you.

Review please everyone! And tell me, should I write more stuff like this?


End file.
